Four Months Later
by keith1887
Summary: We had it all planned out out. It was probably the easiest plan of all time. Go in, get the stuff, and get out. That simple. What we hadn't planned on... an alarm. Well, as you can probably imagine, that went over like a ton of bricks. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate these note things so there won't be all that many in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the survivors and the plot. The Green Flu and the special infected are property of Valve.**

**There, the story has been officially disclaimed. On to the story!**

**Oh and before I forget, I am a first time writer, any critique would be much appreciated.**

**R&R **

_**Prologue**_

We had it all planned out. It was probably the easiest plan of all time. Go in, get the stuff, and get out. That simple. What we hadn't planned on…an alarm. Well, as you can probably imagine, that went over like a ton of bricks.

I am the first in the group to hear it, a chorus of inhuman cries.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath. "We've got company!" I shout, trying to stay calm, to my rag tag group of survivors.

As soon as the words escape my lips, Julio, the sniper of the group, starts firing into the horde. Five shots, four dead. He's good, but he's not perfect. I swiftly shove the closest zombie away from me with my M4 carbine, who was promptly shot in the head by Julio, and fire a grenade from the M203 under-mount on my rifle, effectively cutting the hordes umbers by half. Chris went charging headlong into the fray with an M9 pistol, while Shawna threw a pipe bomb, narrowly avoiding Chris' head, that the majority of the horde followed. About three seconds later, a red mist cloud appeared, following an explosion. Together, we finish off the last of the stragglers.

"All right!" I yell, "Grab what you can and get back to the bus!"

Every one stands in a hush. Chris who was currently my second in command, decides to break the silence.

"Well? You heard the man. Move!"

The group then scatters into the store in groups of two. Chris and I, Julio and Shawna, Jeremy and Dajuan, and Josh keeps the bus moving around the parking lot.

I faintly hear Julio yell something about pills. After a few minutes, Chris and I find what we needed the most, ammunitions. We start filling two of our four duffel bags.

"Thank God for Wal-marts, huh?" Chris says, trying to make conversation. I ignore him, instead I was straining to hear a soft cry. "Lights off, I hear a Witch." I whisper. The only reply I receive is the darkness of Chris' flash light as we both become alert.

I see her. She is pretty for a Witch, not as pale. I can tell she used to be a brunette, because of the brown tint to her hair.

Just as we pass her though, Dajuan shouts something about a Tank nearby and startles the Witch while Chris and I were literally three feet from her. She stands up slowly and raises her arms at the same speed. She lets out a gut wrenching shriek.

"RUN!" I yell frantically. We take off at a dead sprint. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Tank. Fuck. Turn around. Witch. Fuck. Split up. Witch gets Tanked. Hell yeah!

We are all together again and the Tank falls under our combined fire.

"Shit…" is all that is said.

After a brief moment to catch our breaths and let our heart rates to return to normal. Some of us still trying to control our shaking. Jeremy runs off and returns a few minutes later carrying six large duffel bags of food and water.

"Lets hurry up and get back home." I say coolly. Home. There's no such thing as Home any more. Nothing is normal. The apocalypse happened and there are three basic things you need to survive, a mind that thinks, and two hands that kill.

_**End Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big shout out to those that reviewed the last chapter! Really appreciate it!**

**I know I said there wont be all that many of these note things, but they help so they're going to stay. Skip them if you want.**

**As I said last time, I only own the survivors of my story and the plot. All special infected and the green flu belong to Valve.**

_**Chapter 1: Dream, Nightmare, or Reality?**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My alarm clock. My room. My bed. Oh God, I'm home! I jump out of bed, carelessly tossing my covers and sheets off my bed and onto the floor, and run into the kitchen. My mom! I run up and embrace her in a bear hug.

"My god, Mom… I love you so much. I just want you to know that." I mumble into her shoulder.

"Hey, it's all right." My mom's sweet soft voice is music to my ears, and I'm instantly comforted. "What's wrong?" Her voice holds the slightest bit of concern in that question.

"I had the worst nightmare ever. Almost everyone close to me was either dead or a zombie!" I exclaim.

"It's okay, Damien, it was just a bad dream." Again, her voice soothes me. "Your dad has off today, so we're having a family day."

Dad?

"Where's Dad?" I'm sure my voice is dripping with worry.

"Don't worry. He's at the store right now." Guess it was.

The day was spent rather well, with playing games and watching movies. I was ecstatic to be with my family, and this is probably going to sound somewhat bad, but, I was most happy to spend time with my two year old little brother, Colby. I can't believe I let a simple nightmare shake me so badly.

"Hey, Damien, would you mind babysitting while your mom and I go to Blockbuster to get more movies?" My dad asks.

"Sure." I reply without thinking much of it. I turn to the news just as a live report is being broadcast.

"_There have been numerous reports of people savagely murdering by beating others to death or eating them alive."_

Oh no. I heard the front door slam open.

"Damien! Grab whatever can be used as a weapon and get the family into the suburban!" Dad yells frantically.

"Where's Mom?" I ask.

No answer. Shit.

I got the family into the suburban in record time, along with some shovels and baseball bats. I run back inside and grab every ones' backpacks. As I go to grab mine, I also grab my favorite hat, a red and white mesh trucker cap with a little white tow truck on the front.

I throw everything into the trunk and get in just as my dad speeds out of the driveway.

What I saw were sights similar to my so-called "dream".

I saw my childhood friend Shaun, from Arizona, running from a horde. Without a second thought I jump out of the moving car, grabbing my aluminum bat as I do, and run to his aide.

"Hey." I greet.

"Sup."

I turned around to lead Shaun back to the suburban, only to see it get crushed by an oncoming semi-truck. Shock and grief take hold of my being as the great fireball that was my family and personal belongings burns to dust and ash.

I faintly hear Shaun's voice screaming my name. It's starting to get louder. Louder. Louder… Wait a minute, that's not Shaun's voice.

My eyes open to a blurry image of a beautiful visage of a woman leaning over me.

"Mom?" I ask wearily, but hopefully.

"No, silly, it's me, Jasmine. You fell asleep and broke into a cold sweat. What was your dream about?" She asked. The question was laced with badly hidden concern and worry.

"Nothing." I reply solemnly. I knew she knew I was lying through my teeth.

Well, I guess my "Dream" is my reality.

_**End chapter 1**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter. In less than two weeks, I will be flying to Florida to see my girlfriend as a surprise, so I won't be updating that week.**_

_**Also, there was a bit of confusion about the last chapter. It was a dream sequence.**_

_**I'm just curious, do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter?**_

_**The survivors of this story are mine along with the plot, the Green Flu and special infected belong to Valve.**_

_**On with the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 2: A Mellow Day**

I groggily get up off the couch I fell asleep on. Jasmine had left a few minutes ago, because she realized I wouldn't be honest. Down stairs in the lobby of Ellison High School, I hear Dajuan and Chris arguing over who's going to be in charge for the next two weeks.

Oh right, today is the last day of my being in charge. To relieve the stresses of leadership, we swap command every two weeks.

I get downstairs and see Dajuan and Chris still going at it.

"I'm in charge, Fat Bastard!" Dajuan yelled angrily.

"Like hell you are, Patches!" Chris retorts, referring to the white patches of skin on Dajuans brown skin. "Damien decides, and he ain't gonna pick a dick with no balls!"

Chris' analogies are always interesting to hear, oh well.

"Hey!" I shout, "there are several other more constructive things you two could be doing! It is…" I glance at my watch, "7:30 in the damn morning." I say firmly. I hear Shawna say something along the lines of " this time shouldn't even exist."

Decision time. "Chris, you're in charge." I say.

"What? Why?" Dajuan asks, flabbergasted.

"Because he can keep calm and level-headed in a bind." I reply like it's the most obvious thing ever.

I watch as Dajuan sulk into a corner and heave a sigh.

I went into the former gym, now a makeshift garage, to start repairs on the bus. It used to be an old tour bus. The engine had blown out last night after we got back.

I pop the hood and… shit. The cooling systems out of fluid, it needs a new filter and we have an oil leak. Damn, that's three more things to hunt for on our next supply run.

My stomach growls loudly and I realize I didn't eat last night. I walk back out to the main commence to see everything running smoothly. In the cafeteria, I see a somewhat small line for food. It seems that we have more and more survivors everyday: our little group of eight grew into a small community.

I walk over to Shaun, who's in charge of keeping track of how many people are here.

"How many?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Eighty seven." He replies, "thirty one over the age of eighteen and fifty six under eighteen."

"Not bad." I reply, stealing his bread roll, "but it's gonna get hard to feed and take care of all of these people."

"I know."

The rest of the day was slow and uneventful with the occasional horde rush. I look at my watch, near midnight, 11:43 p.m.

I hear a clinking noise coming from the garage followed by someone muttering under their breath. I open the door and see Jasmine. I walk over to her without her noticing my presence. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Woah, crap!" she whispers loudly, whipping around to see me. "Jeez, you scared me! I'm loading the bus up with supplies for the next run."

"You need to sleep. I'll finish up here" I say.

"Okay, thank you, night." She says with a yawn.

"G'night, Darlin'" I reply with a kiss and send her off to bed. I look into the bus to see that it's loaded like shit, with food and ammo all mixed together. It takes two hours for me to finish loading it properly and I'm so tired that I fall asleep on the stairs leading onto the bus. It certainly was a mellow day.

**End chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not much to say here, other than I am a little disappointed that my previous chapter didn't get a single review. Constructive criticism or or something would be nice. Just saying. **_

_**On with the story, but first, do I have to disclaim every chapter?**_

_**The survivors of this story and the plot are mine. The Special Infected and The Green Flu are property of Valve.**_

**Chapter 3: Tanks for Nothing**

I awake to a powerful rumbling and gunfire on the steps of the bus. I jump up and grab my beloved Smith & Wesson 500 Twelve-shot magnum revolver. As soon as I open the door leading out of the garage, a mutilated body flies in and splatters against the far wall, easily 20 feet away from the door.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!"

Various screams of pain and fear assault my ears.

"The hells the matter here?" I yell over the noise to someone running by, I remember his name to be Duke.

"Tanks, man, Tanks got inside the perimeter somehow, no one heard them and patrol didn't see them either! Oh, God, it's only Tanks!" Something tells me that Duke here, is frantic.

"Show me." I say sternly.

He leads me past all of my survivors, who running in the opposite direction.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a Tank coming right at me and on instinct, I duck under its massive fist and trunk like arm. Duke wasn't so lucky, his entire upper body was smashed from its right side flat, his legs still whole and hanging by skin. I quickly spin on my heel and fire into the Tank, each of the twelve shots creating a mushroom of flesh and gore as they pierce the pink-ish skin. It finally falls after the last round as it finds the forehead of the Tank and I make a mental note to aim for the heads of all Tanks.

I run into the commence and find Chris and Julio firing into a Tank, each wielding a pair of M9 pistols. I reload as I run over to help them. The Tank dies as I place a single slug into its tiny head.

"Aim for the heads!" I strain to be heard over the commotion. "Where are the others?"

"On a run!" Julio yells back.

"Hate to interrupt, but we need to get the hell out of Dodge!" Chris hollars at Julio and I.

We take off at break neck speed towards the double doors leading outside. Once we get outside, we see what has become of our safe haven, it has now resembles little more than a smoldering wreck. I hang my head as I realize that our only shelter is gone.

We get a safe enough distance away from the carnage and start discussing some plans of action.

"Do either of you two know where the others went?" I ask.

"Shawna said something about one of the super markets in Harker Heights." Chris offered.

"Then that's where we're headed." I say with a tone of finality.

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't want to be one of those authors who ask for a certain number of reviews before another pos, but I will unless I start getting reviews.**_

_**No one has still answered my question regarding disclaimers. Waiting on an answer for that.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**The survivors and plot of this story are mine, but the Green Flu and Special Infected belong to Valve.**_

**Chapter 4: A Fallen Friend**

After nearly an hour of walking and blasting zombie brains, we arrive at our desired location, the big blue and white building looming over us. I noticed our bus roaming the parking lot, the lot surprisingly clear of up-right zombies. We rush over to the bus, flailing our arms and shouting, which, in hindsight, wasn't very smart. Josh got out and started shooting at us.

"Dammit! Don't shoot! It's us!" I shout.

"Sorry" Josh apologizes, "but what exactly are you three doing way out here?"

"We can't go home, Tanks trashed it." Julio replies calmly.

"Damn…" Josh offered in shock.

"Hey, could you pass me that radio?" Chris asked kindly, despite what just happened not two hours ago.

"Here." I said, passing him the radio.

Chris depressed the little red button and brought the radio to his mouth. "Shawna, this is Chris, hurry it up in there." There was a slight, static filled pause before a click sounded and Shawna's voice filtered through.

"_Alright, why?"_

"Our home is gone, and we lost all but me, Julio and Damien. So we need to figure out what our next plan of action is." Chris answered solemnly.

"_Alright, be there in about five minutes."_

"See you then."

For roughly the next five minutes, we sat in a deafening silence until the others get back and file in one-by-one. '**Someone's missing'** I thought to myself.

I decide to voice my thought and ask, "Where's Jeremy?"

"He didn't come with us." Jasmine pronounced.

"Shit." I mumble.

"Are you sure that you were the only three to make it out alive?" Shawna is the one to speak this time.

"Yes." I answer, still in a bit of shock.

"Then, Jeremy is dead?" Dajuan asks.

Silence.

"Yeah. He's dead." Julio says, again rather calmly.

The deafening silence from earlier has returned. I see Jasmine touch her forehead, then her chest, and finally her left then right shoulders with her right hand slowly, making the sign of the cross. Shawna, Shaun, Josh and Dajuan hang their heads in depression. Chris, Julio and I watch the display of remorse quietly. After a while of mourning, I hear a thumping sound and look out the window to find quite a few zombies running towards the bus, a couple are already pounding their fists, heads, and feet on the side of it, producing the thumping sound I heard.

"God dammit." I mutter under my breath. I hear Dajuan shouting at Josh to drive and then the bus lurches forward.

"Hang on! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Josh yelled as we start rolling over those unfortunate enough to be standing in front of the bus at the time. The time for mourning being over.

**End chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 6

_**$I really want more reviews per chapter and an answer to my question.**_

_**The survivors and plot of this story are mine and mine alone. The Green Flu and the Special Infected are property of Valve.**_

_**Do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter?**_

**Chapter 5: A New Game**

The ride is silent for somewhere around ten minutes, that's when I suggest we play a game. "Hey, guys!" I exclaim hysterically. "How 'bout we play a lil game?"

"Okay." Shawna humours, more than likely looking for something to do.

"Alright, 'ere it is, the point of this game is to see which of us is more accurate. We have three minutes to see how many kills we can get with this." I hold up a Colt M1911 pistol. "Got it?"

"How many people can play at once?" Julio asks, eager to win.

"One person goes at a time while the others keep track of the time and kills." I announce, "and once everyone has gone, we compare the scores and find out who won. Winner gets bragging rights. I'll go first." I climb up the emergency roof hatch and open it as josh slows the bus to match the pace of the shambling corpses. I take aim. "Tell us when yer ready!" Shaun shouts, impatiently waiting for his turn.

"Ready!" I shout while fixing a zombie's rotting skull down my sights. Fire. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six…Seven. Eight….Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Josh hits a zombie, and makes the bus jerk and my shot go high and wide. I take a deep breath and fire off the last two shots, which bury themselves into the frontal lobe of two lucky zombies.

"Hand me a clip!" I yell down.

"Here!" I swiftly reloaded. In the distance, I see a trail of mutilated zombie bits catching up at twice our speed. I guess my missed shot from earlier startled the witch bitch.

"Oh, hell yeah! Hey, are witches worth more points?" I question.

"Uh, yeah, sure, ten points for a witch." Chris stammers.

Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam.

The witch dies after the entire clip.

"Hey! Yer times up!" Shaun hollars. I drop down with a big shit eating grin. "How many didja git?" Shaun asks.

"24!" I exclaim proudly. "Yer turn. Gewd luck."

"Thanks! Ready!"

The ride is spent playing the game and relaxing. The winner was Julio, fucking sniper. The loser was… Dajuan, obviously, fucking cross eyed bitch. Chris and I are currently arguing who gets second and who gets third place. He says he got 25, but that's complete bullshit, his last two don't count because the fuckers were still crawling.

**End chapter 5**


End file.
